


Gamuret

by EnricoDandolo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnricoDandolo/pseuds/EnricoDandolo
Summary: Three tiny little drabbles of Jaime being a father to his children, to get the feels off my heart.





	Gamuret

Sometimes, reflected Jaime, the bravest thing was to go inside. Lock yourself away. Conjure up safety from within, when all around you had gone mad. His eyes were open, but in truth he saw only Cersei. Cersei as a girl, playing at the Rock; Cersei as a woman, breath hot on his skin; Cersei on his lips and in his hands.

His ears stopped ringing. “Did you like it, uncle?”

He forced himself to smile into Tommen’s beaming face, the brand-new viola limp in his hands. “That was very good,” he lied. “Keep practising, and you’ll be a real star.”

* * *

 

He’d roped Addam and Brienne into helping him with this, but was beginning to regret that. Twice in the last hour polite cops had knocked on the window, prompting guffaws from his “friends” and embarrassed explanations from Jaime.

The school bell rung, and kids started streaming out into the yard. He scanned the crowd until he found the little blonde girl tightly clutching her pink lunchbox.

He didn’t have to wait long before she was surrounded by a posse of older girls. “Alright,” Jaime growled, stepping out of the car, “let’s put the fear of ‘cella’s uncle into those brats.”

* * *

He held Cersei’s hand throughout the night, because it was the only thing he could do. Where was Robert?, he wondered a moment, before settling on his own answer.

“He’ll be fine,” he whispered, soothing his twin’s thin-lipped trembling. “The doctor said he’s only suffered a handful of bruises. He’ll wake up in the morning.” Ready to crash another car, no doubt. He could smell the booze on Joffrey’s clothes, and other things. “He’ll be fine,” he insisted, and something inside him shuddered, “Our son will be fine.”

And perhaps, after this, he’d have some choice words with his eldest.


End file.
